Soul Weegee
Soul Weegee is the leader of the Soul Warriors. All of the Soul Warriors train under their master, Zeno. Soul Weegee is by far the most powerful and ambitious Soul Warrior. For a while, he was only allowed to somewhat help the heroes, as Zeno would summon him away a short time later. When he was there, though, he would feel invincible and usually mess around more than anything. This all changed when Seventy-Five appeared... History It's unknown how Soul Weegee appeared, but he is basically the god of the Weegee species. As such, he highly resembles Weegee. He banished the Demon Lord to the Mega Void for a while and helped stop him a second time, along with Sqeegee. He wouldn't appear again until Seventy-Five's invasion, where he greatly underestimated his opponent and got beaten by Seventy-Five's Ultimate form. He died shortly after, which killed the rest of the Soul Warriors. Training and Resurrection Due to his nature, Soul Weegee was granted a body in order to train while he was dead. In the Mega Void, he managed to obtain a form he called Ultra Soul Weegee. Zilant managed to resurrect him during the second fight with Seventy-Five, and Soul Weegee used this form to combat his Omega form. However, he was no match when Seventy-Five went 100%, and needed the help of everyone to beat him in a final blast. Training and Coma Soul Weegee continued to train after the fight for an unknown amount of time. He unlocked a Golden version of his Ultra form, which wasn't used until the final battle. When Seventy-Five came back to fight A-Demon, Soul Weegee attempted to stop him, but ended up in a Coma. He was in this state until the final fight. Final Battle During the final battle with Seventy-Five, Soul Weegee challenged him to a third rematch to settle things. He was as strong as Seventy-Five's 100% Omega form in his golden form. While the heroes took care of Seventy-Five, Soul Weegee, along with all the Soul Warriors, sacrificed themselves in order to kill Xamo. It didn't work, but it dropped 90% of his power. Spirit Physical Form 80 years after his death, Soul Weegee returned in a Spirit form to put the revived Seventy-Five to rest for good. It's unknown how or why he managed to get a physical form, but he sacrificed that in order to help kill Seventy-Five. Final Return After Orak and Viaton broke open the Mega Void and let out a ton of previous villains. Seventy-Five was one of them and his rivalry with Soul Weegee got the attention of Omniscience who brought back him from erasure and possibly brought him up to power to fight Seventy-Five as his Ultra (or Super) Form almosted matched him in power. And then his Golden form almost matched Ultra Rage Seventy-Five, but not enough has he was caught off guard and was presumed killed. Only that this was not the case shown that he returns momentarily to defeat Univertais. Power and Forms Soul Weegee exhibits great power, and with training, two very powerful forms. His base is roughly 1/3 of Ultimate Seventy-Five's power, with his ultra and gold forms at 15% and 100% of Omega Seventy-Five's power. Since he's the leader of the Soul Warriors, he can summon his allies at any point. However, if he dies, they die too. He can also be summoned by Zeno at any point. Appearence Being basically the god of Geemen, Soul Weegee looks exactly like Weegee. Albeit with a cloudy gradient texture and black eyes. In his Ultra Form his overalls turn green while his hat, shoes and undershirt turn black. His iris turning red. Alliances Soul Weegee is on good terms with all of the heroes (old and new), as well as the Star-Force. Since he is Zeno's student, this makes him mortal rival-enemies with Seventy-Five, and enemies with Xamo. *'Soul Warriors' Being their leader, the warriors will do whatever Soul Weegee says. They are loyal and caring for their leader. *'Star-Force' The Star-Force is good-spreading as well, so they are on good terms with Soul Weegee. Star-A and Star-B even gave up their powers to help make the final blast to try to kill Xamo. *'Zeno' Zeno is Soul Weegee's master, and although he may be a bit annoying sometimes to him, Soul Weegee respects him as he taught him how to fight and be a good person, not be a monster. *'Old-Gen Heroes' Soul Weegee likes the heroes, often coming to assist them when all else fails. He truly cares about them, and they look up to him as well. *'Next-Gen Heroes' Since they only heard stories of Soul Weegee and saw him once, the heroes can only assume he was as great as they say. *'Seventy-Five' Seventy-Five is his sworn enemy, polar opposites from opposite masters. They show true hate for each other, though Seventy-Five's is more intense, while Soul Weegee's motivates him. *'Xamo' Soul Weegee hates Xamo and considers him one of the greatest threats to the universe, sacrificing almost everything to try to take him out. Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Weegees Category:Weegee Gods